Call of the Dead - Twilightlicious
Here, I am currently writing a Call of the Dead story, obviously based on the map, Call of the Dead. It's basically a written form of the gameplay, including ze Easter Egg. Ze omg. It's not even close to halfway, and I hope y'all like it. <3 Story. Boom! Heads were rolling, limbs were flying, flesh was shredding, blood was spreading. The blonde fired more and more bullets out of her pump action Stakeout. However, she was running low on ammunition, and each magazine only holds six bullets. But she wasn’t the only one with this issue. A tan, tall, rough Mexican, with dark, short brown hair, wielding a submachine gun was also shooting at a large horde of the undead. His AK-74u was low in ammunition, and magazines were hard to find in this soviet outpost. The Mexican’s clothes were tinted in red, bright red from the undead blood. Meanwhile, a Western American man, with barely any hair seemed to be fine ammunition wise. His HK21 had plenty of lead, for the undead to munch on in the afterlife. The man ran circles, and circles of trains of the undead, continuously turning around to shoot. This was known as rape-training. And finally, the last man, was quite older than his comrades, and instead of fire power, he resorted to his sickle, and occasionally, his M1911. He liked to dig deep into dangerous deadhead corpses. These four survivors had one thing in common. They were all famous actors, and an actress. Sarah Michelle Gellar, Danny Trejo, Michael Rooker and Robert Englund were cast in legendary George Romero’s latest film, Call of the Dead, which took place in a soviet outpost, with a tall lighthouse, and a shipwreck against the coast. There was more to this location then they all ever thought. While rehearsing a scene, a real zombie, took George Romero away. The survivors were then surrounded by real zombies, and not actors. George was a zombie, but when he was walking through the water, in pursue of the others, lightning struck, super sizing him. If George comes into contact with any of the actors, he will go mad, and will chase them. They only way to calm him down is to lead him into the cold, icy water. The four survivors were split up by mischance, and now face an uncertain future. Michael Rooker was trapped out the front of the lighthouse, Danny Trejo, however, was at the back of the ship, Sarah Michelle Gellar was at the back of the lighthouse, and Robert Englund, was somewhere by the water. But what would the crew have to go through to survive? Michael ran, and ran rape trains for his survival. It was an easy task, and he was safe from the zombies. His jacket provided him protection from the cold, but his head was freezing due to his baldness. Zombie flesh would make a good hat, he thought, but that would be a dangerous theory. Bullets kept firing from the HK21, and Rooker grew tired by the minute. But, he kept his strength up, because he was use to all this running. Something seemed strange to him. Not as many zombies were showing up in his trains, than before. Maybe they’ve made a lot of progress? Who knows? Now, Michael was left with only three zombies, and no magazines left. He knew these were the last zombies he was going to face for a while, so he decided to improvise. Michael stopped running, and begun with combat. He roundhouse kicked a zombie onto the ground, and hit the other two down with his gun. From then, he constantly kicked their heads in, and beat them with his gun until he knew they were finished. Michael headed for a dock, to explore this area. What surprised Michael was that he couldn’t move forward anymore. Why was that? There was a solid, metal door blocking his path, that had no knob. He head to improvise. Michael pushed it slightly, and it opened. Who knew how weak it could be? The door led to a room, with stairs up to another story, and another one of the doors. Also, some of the wall was torn, which had a preview of inside the lighthouse. The lighthouse was a circle, with stairs. One door led to where he previously was, and one was however, already opened. Out there, he saw Sarah killing zombies one by one with her stakeout. “Sarah!” he called out loudly. “Sarah! Damn it Buffy, answer me!” But she didn’t reply. His voice must’ve been blocked out by the terrible cry of the zombies. He sighed, and looked the door. He tried to open it, but it wouldn’t. There was somebody in there. He just knew it. And it definitely wasn’t any of the crew. Michael anxiously knocked at the door, but go no reply. He turned away, only to be scared to death by hearing an unexpected reply. “Hey? Hey!?” a voice called. “Is anyone out there?” The voice called out, with an American accent. “We’re stuck in this room!” “Help! There is a Russian stuck in this room!” Another one of the voices called, and obviously sounded Russian. “This is not good!” Michael Rooker didn’t know what to do. “Excuse me, is there anyone out there who is willing to help? Hello!?” A German called out to Michael, unaware that he is actually there. The Russian cried out. AHH! I’m blind, blind in my eyes!” “Holy shitballs, me too… What did you do Richtofen!?” the American man shouted, obviously annoyed. Richtofen tried to defend himself, and replied in his German accent. “I did nothing. Where’s the light switch?” Richtofen got up, and walked around the room, and touched something, quite mysterious. “Ooh, I think I found a lever! Perhaps this will turn on the light.” “Ahh! Let go, that’s not a lever…Richtofen!” Tank Dempsey shouted out. Richtofen ignored the American, and silenced him. “Haha! Shhh, did you hear that?” Nikolai shouted, “Uhh…sounded like someone outside! Hey, you! I need vodka!” the Russian loved his vodka. He treasured it more than anything. “Hello, could you help us?” Tank asked. “It must be a blown fuse, it’s dark in here. Take a look around for one, please?” Suddenly, loud vomiting is heard, and everyone shouts in disgust. “Oh man, that’s wet!” Silence fell for a few moments. Richtofen begun talking, angrily. “Hi Takeo, yeah, how you doing? You see all the puke? That WE’RE picking up? You’re not saying thank you? Nothing? You know why? Because you’re a little shit, that’s why!” They had stopped talking, but begun to move around. Michael was going to look for the fuse, but decided to take a little break for now, because he was tired of all the running. However, someone shouted out his name. “Michael?” she shouted. “Michael? You’re just sitting there while the rest of us fight zombies?” she shot a few in the head with the Stakeout. It was Sarah. She was inside the lighthouse, and noticed Michael through the hole in the wall. She finished off the last few zombies near her. “Sarah, find your way to me. It’s important.” “How am I supposed to get there?” Sarah confusingly asked. Michael Rooker sighed. “There could be an entrance higher up in the lighthouse. Can’t you think for yourself?” Sarah rolled her eyes, and begun walking up the metal steps. Every step she took echoed throughout the building. Once she reached the next story, she spotted a dark metal door, and approached. She pushed it, but it wouldn’t budge. “Get some manners, and open up for a lady!” Sarah shouted, and within a blink of an eye, she roundhouse kicked the door with all her force, and it shot wide open. She saw a small set of stairs, and walked down them, to find Michael leaning against another door. “What is it?” Sarah asked him. “Come here!” Sarah walked over to the door to investigate. She tried to open it, but it was no use. She then knocked on it multiple times. “Oh for the love of…Richtofen, just because it’s dark in here, it doesn’t mean I can’t kick your ass!” Tank Dempsey shouted, and hit the German psychopath. “So get your finger out of mine!” Nikolai sighed in deep depression, “You know, I kept the power off my entire first marriage…first wife looked like Nikolai too much, ugh…” “It’s so dark and quiet, anyone up for a game?” Richtofen joyfully shouted. Michael told Sarah, “We should find a fuse somewhere so they can see.” “Don’t we have something more important right now on our hands? Hello, we’re fighting endless zombies!” Sarah complained. “Oh, quit your crying girl, and just take a damn look!” Michael got up off the floor, and started to take a look. Sarah approached the steel, slippery, steps, and slowly began to walk up it. Sarah didn’t take much notice of this room when she was first in it. There was a wooden desk, a large file cabinet, a small wooden bench with an alarm clock on it, and a mysterious pile of metals. One more mysterious thing that stood in the room, was a vending machine thing, that went by the name of PhD Flopper. She rolled out a few coins from her pockets, and put it in the machine. Out came a bottle with a purple liquid. She reluctantly drank the entire thing, and commented. “Yuck, it tastes like prunes… old prunes.” She read the back of the bottle. “The effects of PhD Flopper allow you to take no splash damage from weapons, the ability to create a mini nuke when diving to prone position, and take no fall damage from heights.” Sarah threw the empty bottle away, and stared at the large, green cabinet. It was dusty, and had blood stains on it, likely from the undead. Right at the top of it, was a large fuse. She could only just reach it, and quickly ran down the stairs. “I found the fuse!” Sarah inserted it into the fuse box. TBC Category:Fan Fictions